rad_der_zeitfandomcom-20200215-history
Abschied (Kapitel Bd. 3)
"Abschied" ist das neunte Kapitel des dritten Bandes Die Große Jagd. Gleichzeitig ist es das neunte Kapitel des englischen Originalbandes The Great Hunt, der als Die Jagd beginnt auch in Deutschland veröffentlicht wurde. Zusammenfassung Im Hof sammeln sich alle, die aus Fal Dara aufbrechen wollen, sowohl die Gruppe auf der Suche nach dem Horn, als auch der Zug der Amyrlin. Mat und Perrin reden immer noch nicht mit Rand, aber er kann sich zumindest bei Loial entschuldigen. Ein Angriff findet statt, der scheinbar der Amyrlin galt, doch sie und er wissen, dass er Rand treffen sollte. Sie verlassen die Stadt und außerhalb der Festung gesellt sich Hurin zu Ingtars zug. Er ist ein Schnüffler und kann Gewalt riechen und Gewalttäter dadurch verfolgen. Er führt sie nach Süden. Bayle Domon trifft sich in Illian mit einer Gruppe Männer, die wollen, dass er einen Auftrag annimmt, nach Osten zu segeln. Es ist bereits das vierte mal und jedes mal starb einer seiner Männer, als er den Auftrag ablehnte, deshalb hat er diesmal angenommen. Er befielt, sofort loszusegeln. Als er in seiner Kajüte das Dokument öffnet, das ihm mitgegeben wurde, besagt es, dass er bei der Übergabe sofort getötet werden soll, da er ein Schattenfreund sei. Es ist mit der Unterschrift des Königs von Cairhien versehen. Auf offener See befielt Domon, nach Westen zur Toman-Halbinsel zu segeln. Handlung In Hof herrscht Aufbruchsstimmung, als Rand herunter kommt. Sein Pferd steht bei der Gruppe um Ingtar, den zwanzig Soldaten begleiten, unter anderem Uno, Ragan und Masema. Letzterer hat für ihn nur einen kalten Blick übrig. Loial kommt auf seinem zottigen, großen Pferd hinzu. Er und Rand unterhalten sich kurz, bis Mat und Perrin hinzukommen. Rand versucht, sich bei ihnen zu entschuldigen, aber sie sind immer noch wütend auf ihn und fühlen sich durch seinen Aufzug bestätigt: er trägt immer noch die festliche Kleidung, die er für die Amyrlin anziehen musste. Rand entschuldigt sich auch bei Loial, und dieser nimmt die Entschuldigung an. Lan kommt und will allein mit Rand reden, um ihm eine letzte Lektion zu erteilen: Schwert in die Scheide. Er will Rand damit sagen, dass es vielleicht einmal einen Moment geben wird, in dem Rand keine andere Wahl haben wird, als zuzulassen, dass der Gegner ihn selbst verwundet, um an sein Ziel zu kommen. *Schwert in die Scheide: wenn der Zweck das Opfer wert ist und man keine andere Wahl mehr hat. Die Amyrlin und Lord Angelmar gehen an ihnen vorbei. Der Herr von Fal Dara versucht, sie zum bleiben zu überzeugen, doch sie will nicht. Nachdem sie mit einem Behüter gesprochen hat, springt dieser auf sein Pferd und reitet so schnell er kann davon. Loial meint, sie hätte ihn beauftragt, sich über die Unruhen auf der Ebene von Almoth zu informieren und Rand erinnert sich daran, dass diese direkt neben der Toman-Halbinsel liegt, die in den blutigen Worten an der Kerkerwand erwähnt wurde. Als die Amyrlin sie verabschiedet, verbeugen sich weder Rand, noch Mat und Perrin und Rand fragt sich, was die beiden wohl von ihr gehört haben. Sie belehrt alle darüber, wie wichtig es ist, das Horn zu finden, als Rand wieder den Beobachter spürt. Als er sich überall auf dem Hof umsieht, zischt ein Pfeil knapp an ihm vorbei, der auch die Amyrlin verfehlt und statt dessen einen Mann trifft. Unruhe bricht aus und alle suchen den Schützen. Angelmar fällt vor Scham auf die Knie vor der Amyrlin, die ihn beruhigt, dass ihr schon schlimmeres geschehen ist und als sie sagt, dass der Pfeil vielleicht gar nicht für sie bestimmt war, fällt ihr Blick kurz auf Rand. Er ist sicher, dass sie damit recht hat. Nach einem erneuten Segen der Amyrlin verlassen sie die Festung. Rand versucht, zu Mat und Perrin aufzuschließen, die ganz vorn reiten, doch sie lassen sich zurückfallen, um ihm auszuweichen. Ingtar erzählt ihm, dass die Wachen Changu und Nidao verschwunden sind, die einzigen seit dem Überfall am Abend zuvor. Er hält sie für Schattenfreunde. *Einen Monat zuvor am Tarwin-Pass retteten Changu und Nidao Angelmar das Leben, als er vom Pferd stürzte. Sie blieben immer zusammen, übernahmen immer gemeinsam die wache, auch wenn sie dafür den Dienst tauschen mussten. Ein weiterer Mann reitet neben sie. Ingtar stellt ihn als Hurin vor, den Schnüffler. *Hurin: Ein Stadtbewohner, der Kleidung nach. Hager, zerfurchtes Gesicht, langes, fast graues Haar. ist seit vier Jahren ein Schnüffler. Wurde in Cairhien einmal einen ganzen monat lang von einer Aes Sedai der Braunen Ajah festgehalten, die herausfinden wollte, wie er das macht, weil sie nicht wusste, ob es eine alte oder eine neue Fähigkeit ist. Hat einmal einen Mörder bis Cairhien verfolgt und einen anderen bis Maradon. *Der König in Fal Moran hat ebenfalls einen Schnüffler, genauso wie es in Ankor Dail einen gibt. *Den Aes Sedai gefällt nicht, was die Schnüffler tun, auch wenn es nichts mit der einen Macht zu tun hat. *Schnüffler können Gewalt, Tod und Verletzungen riechen, sie nehmen es als Gestank war, und können die Spuren der jenigen riechen, die Gewalttaten begangen haben. Jede Spur ist anders, so dass sie sie nie verwechseln können. Hurin erklärt ihm, dass er Gewalt riechen und die jenigen aufspüren kann, die Gewalttaten begangen haben, was den Aes Sedai nicht gefällt, da sie diese Fähigkeit nicht verstehen. Er beschreibt, wie lange welche Gewalttaten noch als Geruch in der Luft liegen, doch die Dinge, denen sie folgen sind so schlimm, dass er den Geruch fast nicht ertragen kann. Als sie aus der Stadt heraus kommen, ist Ingtar überrascht, dass die Spur nach Süden führt. Rand sieht noch einmal zurück und hofft, dass der kurze Abschied von Egwene es leichter machen würde. In Illian spürt man immer noch die Reste der Feierstimmung in der Luft. In ein paar Tagen soll die Wilde Jagd nach dem Horn eröffnet werden. Die Stadt ist voll von Besuchern und Jägern. Überall in den Palästen treten Gaukler auf. Am Himmel erblüht Feuerwerk, denn es sind auch viele Feuerwerker in der Stadt. Bayle Domon ist auf dem Weg, um sich mit jemandem zu treffen, von dem er annimmt, dass er ihn töten will. *Illian: Brücke der Blumen, führt ins Parfümierte Viertel, der Hafenbezirk von Illian *Bayle Domon: in Illian geboren. dunkles, schulterlanges haar, ein Schnurrbart, der die Oberlippe frei lässt, ein Gesicht,d as noch nie einen sanften Ausdruck gezeigt hat. Er betritt die Schenke Den Dachs erleichtern, dessen Wirtin Nieda Sidoro ist. *Nieda Sidoro: Wirtin im "Den Dachs erleichtern", ihr Neffe heißt Bili. Stämmig *Schenken-Schild: ein großer, weiß gestreifter Dachs tanzt auf den Hinterbeinen mit einem Mann mit einer silbernen Schaufel Sie gibt ihm ein Zeichen, das ihn auf die drei Männer aus Cairhien aufmerksam macht. Nachdem er sich gesetzt hat, kommen sie zu ihm. Sie wollen, dass er jemanden von Cairhien nach Mayene bringt, doch Domon lehnt ab. Als sie ihm aber tausend Goldmark bieten, nimmt er an, obwohl er weiß, dass es eine Falle ist, da er schon drei ähnliche Angebote bekommen hat. Jemand will, dass er nach Osten reist, um jeden Preis, und Domon ist sicher, dass ihm seit Maradon Schattenfreunde folgen. Die Wirtin kommt und unterhält sich mit ihm. Er gibt ihr eine Münze und sagt, sie soll allen solange eine Runde ausgeben, bis das Geld aufgebraucht ist. Es handelt sich um eine Münze aus Tar Valon, so wie alle anderen Münzen in dem Beutel auch. Er macht sich Sorgen, da Weißmäntel in der Stadt sind, die sofort auf ihn aufmerksam werden würden, wenn er zu viele von den Münzen zeigt. *Nieda: glaubt nicht an Trollocs, genauso wenig wie an Schnee *Yarin Maeldan; zweiter Offizier auf der Gischt; düster, storchenähnlich Sein zweiter Offizier Yarin Maeldan kommt an den Tisch und sagt ihm, dass einer seiner Männer, Carn, tot ist. Bereits drei andere Männer wurden getötet, weil er einen Auftrag abgelehnt hatte, und der Magistrat von Illian hat nichts unternommen. *Silberner Delphin: Schenke in Illian. Yarin hat dort ein Zimmer Yarin erzählt weiter, dass Carn gefoltert wurde, als hätten die Männer versucht, Informationen aus ihm heraus zu holen, so wie auch von drei weiteren Männern, die versucht hätten, sich auf die Gischt zu schleichen. Domon befielt ihm, alle Männer zu informieren, da er los segeln will, sobald genug Männer an Bord sind, egal wie viele dann noch fehlen. *Gischt: achtzig Fuß lang, zwei Masten, breit gebaut. Für die Flussfahrt gedacht, aber möglicherweise auch für die Fahrt auf offener See geeignet, wenn das Meer ruhig ist. Yarin kommt, als Domon in seiner Kajüte ist und meldet, dass bis auf drei alle Männer an Bord sind. Domon befielt, sofort los zu segeln, obwohl es Nacht ist. Als er wieder allein ist, öffnet er das Siegel des Dokuments, das ihm mit dem Geld übergeben wurde mit einem Messer, so dass es nicht beschädigt wird. Das Dokument besagt, der Überbringer wäre ein Schattenfreund, der unverzüglich gehängt werden solle. Alle seine Besitztümer sollen dem Schreiber sofort überbracht werden. Unterschrieben ist der Brief von Galldrian, dem König von Cairhien. *Galldrian su Riatin Rie, König von Cairhien, Verteidiger des Drachenwalls. Siegel: aufgehende Sonne von Cairhien und die Fünf Sterne des Hauses Riatin Domon weiß nicht, ob es sich um eine Fälschung handelt, vermutet es aber, dass es eine ist. Zwischen Tear und Illian herrscht gerade Frieden, aber ein Illianer, der in Tear oder Mayene hingerichtet wird, könnte wieder einen Kriegszustand hervorrufen. Domon versteckt das Pergament bei seinen Sammlerstücken, für die er ein Geheimfach hat, das nur er öffnen kann. Er hatte in Maradon vier neue Stücke hinzugefügt und in Weißbrücke begann die Verfolgung. *Fundstücke aus Maradon **Leuchtstab: aus dem Zeitalter der Legenden. sieht aus wie eine einfache Glasrute, dicker als ein Daumen und nicht ganz so lang wie ein Unterarm, leutet wie eine Laterne, wenn man ihn in die Hand nimmt. Zerbricht wie Glas, wenn man ihn fallen lässt und löst dann Feuer aus, wenn man Pech hat; Domon hat beinahe die Gischt in Brand gesetzt mit seinem ersten **kleine, dunkle Elfenbeinfigur von einem Mann, der ein Schwert hält **Schädel einer Löwengroßen Katze, der so alt ist, dass er zu Stein geworden ist, ein Fuß lange Hauer **Dicke Scheibe von der Größe einer Männerhand, halb weiß und halb schwarz, durch eine geschwungene Linie von einander getrennt. besteht aus Herzstein Eines davon ist eine Scheibe aus Cuendillar, die das uralte Symbol der Aes Sedai darstellt und Domon befürchtet, dass er deswegen verfolgt wird. Als Yarin in seine Kajüte kommt, trägt er ihm auf, nach Ebou Dar zu segeln, wo sie Vorräte aufnehmen wollen, und dann weiter nach Westen. Yarin warnt ihn, da er gehört hat, dass in Tarabon und Arad Domon ein Krieg herrschen soll, aber Domon weiß, dass die Taraboner und Domani sich schon immer um die Ebene von Almoth und die Toman-Halbinsel gestritten haben. Personen Hauptpersonen *Rand al'Thor *Perrin Aybara *Mat Cauthon *Lan Mandragoran *Loial Aes Sedai *Blaue Ajah **Siuan Sanche **Leane Sharif Schienar *Angelmar Jagad *Ingtar Shinowa *Ragan *Uno *Masema *Hurin Weitere *Bayle Domon *Nieda Sidoro *Yarin Maeldan Orte *Schienar **Fal Dara *Illian **Illian ***''Den Dachs erleichtern'' Kategorie:Kapitel Kategorie:Die Große Jagd (Buch) Kategorie:Fal Dara Kategorie:Illian